Say Goodbye to Yesterday
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Megatron and Dinobot. Can they let their past stay hidden, or will it show? Or will it kill them both? Read and find out.


Say Goodbye To Yesterday By Silver Elf Child

A/N: I wrote this story many years ago long before I understood the meaning of grammar and tenses. Well, I did, but I did not know how to implement the concepts, so... I went back and rewrote this. Now this time around the writing is better, to a degree, and there are more clarifications to scenes and other areas. I am following in succession and have already started the next two stories. Thanks to all those who read the first time around and thanks to those who dare to read and reread.

Maximal base

Rattrap sat with his feet up on the console snoring loudly. Rhinox and Optimus, having been up earlier discussing recent events, walked in to find Rattrap neglecting his duties.

"Oh no, not again," Rhinox mumbled as he placed his right hand on his forehead and shook his head from side to side. He was about to wake his friend, but Optimus stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Optimus flashed him a fiendish smile before revealing a very long and extensive feather. Rhinox chuckled softly as Optimus proceeded to stand behind Rattrap. Optimus first tickled Rattrap's nose, but nothing happened. Frowning, Optimus proceeded to continue the 'torture'. This time he obtained the desired effect, a twitching nose.

"Hey Big...," Cheetor voiced cheerfully bounding into the room.

"Shhh," both hissed before turning back to Rattrap's twitching nose.

After glancing around the command center Cheetor whispered, "why?" Optimus gestured with the feather toward Rattrap, sleeping with his arms folded across his chest and leaning back in his seat. Not missing a beat, Cheetor caught on immediately and began to laugh.

"Shhh!"

"Oops, sorry." Despite his best effort, he just could not stop laughing. Both Optimus and Rhinox gave him disagreeable looks and he covered his mouth with his hands, thus muffling his chuckling.

Optimus shook his head in good humor before tuning his full attention back to Rattrap. He proceeded to tickle him on the right ear, causing Rattrap to move his head away. Optimus smiled and tickled Rattrap's left ear, which coordinated the same, yet opposite, response. Optimus continued: Right, Left, Nose, Right, Left, Nose, Left, Right. Every time Rattrap either moved his head away or swatted at the feather. Soon Rattrap had enough. He jumped to his feet screaming, "will you STOP that already!" Collecting his wits he found Optimus standing beside him holding a feather, "Optimus!"

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Have you detected any Predacon activity?"

"Uh, what? How should I know?"

Optimus crossed his arms across his chest, cocked his head to one side and gave Rattrap an inquisitive look. When this action did not render the desired response, Optimus began to tap his foot in anticipation of an answer.

Rattrap glanced at each assembled Maximal, totally lost on what was going on, till something in Cheetors smile made everything click into place. After mentally slapping himself he replied, "the last I checked there has not been any movement".

"And when was the last time you checked?" Optimus grilled.

"Um," Rattrap scratched his head. "That would be… before I fell to sleep?" Rattrap shrugged. "Why worry, Sentinel was on full alert."

"That's not the point, Rattrap," Optimus began, but stopped when Dinobot entered the room grumbling.

"What's wrong, Dinobot?" Cheetor asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Feline," Dinobot snapped.

"You don't look so good," commented Rhinox. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine, just didn't get enough sleep".

"Ah poor baby. Did the little dino have a bad dream and mommy wasn't here to chase it away," Rattrap teased in a baby talk voice.

"Shut up, Rattrap," said Optimus.

Predacon Base

Despite the Predacons' being up for hours performing mundane tasks for Megatron, the ship remained in perpetual gloom. Tarantulas was working on another plot to usurp Megatron, while Waspinator, Inferno, and Quickstrike, having finished their appointed tasks, start a poker game. Blackarachnia sat bored on scanner duty while Megatron, nestled uncomfortably on his throne, rubbed his temple trying to rid himself of the perpetual pounding within. Annoyed by his continual grumbling, Blackarachnia turned and asked, "is something wrong?"

"Noting the incompetence of my troops could cause," he grumbled angrily as the air dripped with sarcasim.

"Just because we lost that jamming tower yesterday doesn't mean you have to be so moody today."

Megatron growled deeply, muttering incoherently about his troops failures and disloyalty. Being reminded of their recent failures only irritated him all the more. Fed up, he slammed his fist down and rose to leave to find comfort in his tub. Inferno watched Megatron and was unsettled by his leaders irrational disposition.

Tarantulas waited till Megatron was gone before entering the command center to address Blackarachnia. "Having fun?"

"Tons. There's nothing more fun then scanner duty," she said sarcastically. Adding as an after thought, "have you noticed how Megatron has been a little testy lately?"

"Not much, why?"

"Well his so called 'head aches' are getting worse and his fuse gets shorter, as a result his temper becomes more and more intense as the days go by."

"And you care why?"

"I'm just sayin' that there maybe a coincidence between his head aches and his periods of insomnia."

"And?"

"And nothing, I was just pointing out observations."

"Or you were just trying to find something else to do, rather than trying to pin point where that strange energy signature is coming from."

"Whatever!"

Tarantulus glared at his arachnid counterpart. Despite all he had tried he could not identify the source of the energy signature nor what was producing it.

Maximal base

"That's strange," commented Rhinox.

"What is it, Rhinox?" asked Optimus.

"That energy signature is still there."

"I thought we took care of that yesterday?"

"I thought so too, but now its showing up in grid Omega."

"Hmm, we'd better check it out. Whose closest?"

"Silverbolt."

"Have him meet me at coordinates two, seven, nine."

Optimus arrived with Silverbolt to find a lone jamming tower positioned high on a hill. "Well I guess we found the cause of the energy signal," said Silverbolt. "Megatron's jamming towers."

"Then we should make it nonoperational," Optimus said as he transformed from hovering air board to robot mode and pulled his blaster.

The two Maximals destroyed the tower, but something about the whole situation did not sit well with Optimus. They made sure that the tower could not be rebuilt and prepared to leave. As they took off Optimus verbalized his disquiet to Silverbolt. "It seems all to easy. We battled Megatron last night. He could not have built this tower this morning. Something doesn't quite add up."

"Could there be another source for the signal?"

"I'm not sure. Let's get back to the Axalon. I need to confer with Rhinox.

When they arrived, they found Rhinox busy at his control console and Rattrap taking readings on the surrounding terrain. "What did you find?" Rhinox asked looking up from his work.

"Another jamming station," said Optimus. "We destroyed it, so hopefully we shouldn't get anymore energy readings."

"Well…" Rattrap began slowly. "Not quite."

"What are you talking about?" asked Silverbolt.

"Well, we were getting the signal from grid Omega. It disappeared before reappearing in grid Delta."

"WHAT!" exclaimed newly arrived Maximals with surprise.

"How could that be?" Silverbolt asked. "We destroyed the tower. How can Megatron change the signals location so quickly?"

"I don't know, but I already sent Dinobot and Cheetor to check it out," said Rhinox.

"It's not Megatron," Optimus remarked. "When Dinobot and Cheetor get back let me know, I'll be in my office."

Pred base

Waspinator, on scanner duty, sat scratching his head as he watched the view screen. "Wazzzpinator no understand. What happened to signallll? Why over here now?"

Megatron, passing by, overheard Waspinators confused buzzing and went to investigate for himself what the confusion was about. Waspinator continued to buzz incoherently as Megatron looked over his shoulder.

"What is it!" he demanded, fed up with Waspinator's confounded buzzing.

"Megatron!" Waspinator jumped.

"Well?" Megatron bellowed.

"Signal do something strange."

"Strange? How?"

"One minute here," Waspinator said pointing to a spot in grid Omega

"Then disappear and show up here," he said pointing to grid delta where a red dot currently flashed on the screen.

"You mean it moved to grid Delta," Megatron clarified.

"No," Waspinator insisted shaking his head. "Here, then go away, then come back here." Again as he spoke he pointed to the corresponding areas on the holo map.

"Interesting," Megatron mused, stroking his chin. "Keep me posted if the signal moves again."

"Wazzzpinator willlll," Waspinator saluted, smacking himself in the head.

"Buffoon," he stated as he stalked away.

Maximal base

Cheetor and Dinobot arrived back to the Axalon and were awaiting Optimus to report their findings. It did not take long for him to arrive and have the room called to order. His very presence quieted the assembled Maximals. "Is everyone here, Rhinox?" Optimus questioned as he sat down.

Rhinox nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good," turning to Dinobot and Cheetor he asked, "what did you two find?"

"Nothing," Dinobot grumbled.

"Nothing?" Optimus mused softly.

"That's right, nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch," said Cheetor "There was nothing there, Big Bot."

"That's strange. The last two times there were jamming stations. Rhinox, do you have a theory?"

"These findings rule out Megaton's jamming stations, and the preds for that matter. Surveillance of their latest activity suggests that they too are puzzled by this anomaly as well," said Rhinox.

"Could it be the aliens?" asked Cheetor.

"Na uh," Rhinox shook his head no. "It's not the aliens. The signal does not match the ones we have encountered so far."

"I'm open to suggestions," stated Optimus.

No one ventured to answer his open-ended question, but Dinobot whispered under his breath two syllables, "E.O."

Rattrap, not sure if he heard his comrade correctly, glanced over at the larger Maximal. He was about to ask 'what did ya say Chopper Face', but Rhinox's solemn words "We'll just have to wait and see" interrupted his insult.

Weeks went by and neither the Predacons nor the Maximals could find what was causing the 'strange' energy signature. Unbeknownst to either fraction the signal was being caused by the cloaking shield of a Cybertronian spacecraft that had landed in sector Sigma. Both of the warring fractions watched as the signal bounced from grid to grid and them yet again to another grid and back again. Every time they would investigate they wound up with nothing. The Maximals patients were starting to run thin with Rhinox's constant blunders, as of late. To assuage an eminent internal conflict, Optimus called a meeting to discuss the energy anomaly and possible solutions, there of.

"All right Maximals, clam down and lets start out with what we know," began Optimus.

"There's an invisible man running around on the planet with an energy signature producing device," Rattrap stated with exaggerated innocence.

"Shut up, Rodent," Dinobot snarled.

"Oh yeah, Lizard Lips," Rattrap countered leaning toward his antagonist. "And whose gonna to make me? You?" He laughed then continued to taunt with a slap to his knee. "The little Predacon whose scared of the dark and can't sleep without his teddy bear and night light!"

Glaring, Dinobot began to stand in order to kill Rattrap, once and for all. Rattrap jumped to his feet and put his dukes up, preparing to fight the much larger transformer. Thankfully, Optimus Primal stepped into the middle, cutting off the argument. "Dinobot, sit down," Optimus ordered. "And Rattrap, for once in your life, will be you be quiet." Slowly and regretfully Dinobot retook his seat as the other Maximals gave sighs of relief, for if it had come to blows, sides would have had to been taken. Though no one wanted to, one of their friends would have become friendless in a forced alliance. "Now," Optimus huffed. "Will someone answer my first question, but this time no smart answers."

The pregnant pause was too much, so Rhinox took the lead, "Nothing. All I know is that every time we get close to that signal it disappears and then reappears somewhere else."

"Great we're chasing a ghost," stated Cheetor, rolling his optics.

Optimus cast Cheetor a look that could kill before turning his attention back to Rhinox. "Any suggestions on how to counter it? This jumping around I mean."

Rhinox thought carefully for a moment, "there might be one way."

"Good, how soon can we be ready to test it?"

"I don't know. Give me a few cycles to give you a preliminary report."

"Fine then, keep me posted on your progress. The rest of you are dismissed."

The Maximals all rose to leave. In his haste to leave, Cheetor accidentally knocked Rattrap into Dinobot and all three crashed to the floor.

"Way to go spots!" said Rattrap chided with a swat at the spotted cat.

"Sorry," Cheetor apologized, jumping to his feet. Without another glance he was out of the room down the lift and off running across the grasslands.

Dinobot, not bothering to engage Rattrap, stood, paused momentarily before frantically searching the surrounding area for something. Rattrap got to his knees when he noticed something small and shiny on the floor. He picked it up and inspected the item. Before he could make out any details engraved on it, Dinobot attempted to remove it from his possession. Rattrap pulled the object away and was on his feet in the next instant.

"Give it to me," ordered Dinobot.

"What's dis Chopper Face? An old girlfriend of yours give dis to you or is it just space junk?" questioned Rattrap as he looked at the object. Under this closer inspection he could make out that the object was a pendent on a small chain. "I knew it!" Rattrap exclaimed closing his hand around the pendent. "Chopper Face has a soft spot for some femme. Anyone we know?"

Dinobot grabbed the chain and yanked it roughly towards himself, thus ripping the pendent away from Rattrap. "It is of no concern of yours, Rodent."

"She's ugly, ain't she."

Dinobot transformed to his velociraptor beast mode and snapped his powerful jaws at his adversary. "Keep pushing rat and I'll not only kill you, but mutilate you as well." Without waiting for Optimus' condemnation or Rattrap's sarcastic retort, Dinobot turned and left the base.

"Geesh, what set him off? I was only kidding around," Rattrap stated to the others still present. "Besides why all the fuss over a little piece of junk?"

"Will you ever learn to keep your mouth shut?" Primal inquired angrily. "That little piece of junk, as you call it, obviously means something to him, so just drop it."

Flash back...Cybertron

Somewhere deep in a dark ally two hushed voices conspire. Despite the gravity of their situation, one remained in a good humor.

"Stop that," hissed a gruff male voice.

"Stop what?" laughed the other with a heavy scottish accent.

"If you don't stop that you'll get us both killed."

"Will I? I thought ye had a death wish. Isn't that why ye joined Megatron's 'happy little band', Dinobot?"

Dinobot rolled his optics in the dark.

"Besides the two of ye are way too uptight. Ye need to learn to laugh a little."

"Hey you two! What do you think you two are doing!" shouted a police officer on the street.

Dinobot swore as he pushed his companion into a pile of garbage in hopes of not being spotted.

"Hey this is really dirty business, isn't it, Dinobot?" laughed the other voice.

"Shut up," snarled Dinobot leaning farther into the shadows.

Two figures ran past the ally's entrance followed closely by the police officer. "Come back here you two! Stop! I order you to stop!"

Dinobot sighed heavily with relief as the chase continued farther away. "Just stupid adolescents." He pushed himself up then helped his partner out of the trash.

"What, ye thought that we were caught? Remember we are in a dark ally. Besides, I'm too smart to get caught."

"Shut up."

With a shrug his companion answered, "as ye wish."

After a long pause he said, "we have to split up."

Panic flashed across his companions' features. "No, Dinobot. Not now."

"Yes now, we need to meet Megatron."

"To the pit with Megatron!"

"If they catch us here like this then they'll know something is up."

"Who cares what the Maximals find out." Dinobot glared down at his comrade in arms. Understanding full well that the Maximals were not the ones he was concerned with, his partner relented. "Fine then, we shallsplit up to meet Megatron." Dinobot agreed with a curt nod of his head and he turned to go in a separate direction.

"Hey, Dinobot!"

"What?" he asked turning around.

"Take this." The other Predacon tossed him a small shiny piece of metal.

"What's this?"

"Just a bit of insurance." The Predacon flashed him an evil grin before transforming and scampering off.

"Why do you need insurance?" Dinobot called.

Stopping the Predacon turned back around. "Just a precaution. I'm not going to be the one left holding the bag for this job. I am determined to get as much glory Megatron will be, this time."

"E. O., I promise you as a Predacon warrior and my honor, that I will not allow my ONLY decent battle partner die."

"And why should I trust anything ye say?" laughed E. O.

Dinobot smiled "Because you have insurance." He tossed the pendent in the air and caught it with a bit of flare, for good measure. "You cannot die today, and neither will I."

"Fine then, be that way," snorted E.O. "But just in case yeor Megatron do try to pull one over on me, both of ye will be sorry."

"Ooh I hope that you can back that claim up."

"Don't fail me, Dinobot."

"I will not." Dinobot saluted his comrade and disappeared into the night.

"Hey D.B. what's so interesting in space?"

Dinobot shook his head to release him from the memory. He found Cheetor standing in front of him in beast mode. He growled at his interference, "what do you want, Feline?"

"I said, 'what's so interesting in space?' Aren't you the one whose always sayin' to be on the look out for Predacons while outside of the base? Yet here you are, wandering aimlessly with your head in the clouds."

"It is no concern of yours what I do or how I do it!"

"Well, considering you have been totally zoned out for the past ten cycles and did not even know I was here…" Cheetor cocked his head to one side, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine," Dinobot snarled. "And I would prefer it if you and that annoying rat would stay out of my way." He clutched the pendent in his right hand so tightly that his fist shook. Sensing his uneasy, Cheetor took a step back. His motion caught Dinobot's eye, earning him a quick glance and a threatening growl before Dinobot ran off.

"Dinobot? Dinobot come back! I was only trying to help," Cheetor called after him. When he could no longer see Dinobot, he muttered to himself, "I had better report this to Optimus."

Cheetor breathlessly told Optimus his report. Optimus listened and thoughtfully weighed Cheetor's words, as Rhinox digested the newest readouts on his theory to uncover the mystery behind the unknown energy signature.

"Well, Rhinox, what do you think?" Optimus asked when Cheetor had finished.

"About what, Dinobot or the energy signature?"

"Both... Strange as it may seem, but Dinobot did not start acting this way until soon after the energy signature appeared. Do you think they are connected?"

"I don't see how. Why would the signals hit him harder then us?"

"Something is going on. He has never acted this peevish before."

"Could it have something to do with the amulet?"

"Maybe, I never saw it before."

"Not until recently," Cheetor piped up. Both Rhinox and Optimus gave him questioning looks. "Come on, Big Bot. He's been holding on to it…" Cheetor paused to think. "Since, I guess when that signal DID start."

"Maybe they are connected after all," Rhinox commented

"I'm not completely convinced, but for sanity's sake lets keep Rattrap and Dinobot as far away as possible from each other. And I want to keep Dinobot under surveillance. If there is a connection I want better proof before I do pass judgement on him."

Flashback- Cybertron

"Where are they?" growled Megatron to his few and witless band.

"Behind ye, big bro."

Megatron whipped around to find a medium height bot standing on a pile of crates, "Ah yesss... E.O. Finally you show, where are the others?"

"Wazzpinator here".

"What do you command oh mighty, Megatron?" Scorpinok groveled.

"Oh yes, what do you command? Geesh what a kiss up."

"It would benefit you much, Terosaur, to follow Scorpinok's example. At the moment he is of more use to me then you." Megatron paused at the slightest of sounds and turned to find another of his minions arriving at their appointed rendezvous.

"Hee hee hee, Megatron the explosives are rigged and will blow in thirty minicycles."

"Good, Tarantulas, now all we need now is for Dinobot to show up and…"

"Did someone say my name?"

"Ah yes, Dinobot now that you are here." The explosives Tarantulus had set explode nearby, rocking the entire area. "We can get started. Now my Predacons, ATTACK!"

"Dinobot?"

…

"Dinobot!Dinobot! Wake up!" Optimus shook his slumbering friend.

"What?" Dinobot growled looking up at his Maximal commander.

"Are you okay?" Rhinox asked. Dinobot quickly looked to the corner of the room in which Rhinox's voice had come to find the resident Maximals watching him. "You were making so much noise you woke everyone up," commented Rhinox.

"I must have rolled off the bed, nothing more," grunted Dinobot, rolling to his side in preparation to stand.

"Yeah, your big butt hitting the floor rocked the whole base," snorted Rattrap.

"Don't worry rodent," Dinobot growled reaching his full height. Once I throw your worthless hide through the wall the base will cease to rock. And we will finally be free of your uselessness!"

"Dinobot, that's enough!" Optimus chastised. "Everyone back to your quarters! Rattrap, back to scanner duty." Rattrap opened his mouth to object, but Optimus cut him off. "That's an order." Once the others left Optimus asked Dinobot slowly, "is… everything all right?" Dinobot gave Optimus a confused look. "Well, is it?"

"Of course everything is all right!" He snapped. "I don't see why you Maximals always make such a fuss about everything."

"We are worried, Dinobot, you haven't been yourself lately and..."

"Of course I'm myself! Who else can I be?"

"Never mind, just get some rest. You have early morning patrol in a few megacycles."

"I'll start early then," Dinobot growled pushing past Optimus on his way toward the command center.

"Where do you think you're goin' chopper face?" Rattrap asked as Dinobot crossed the room to the lift.

"Starting my duties early, Rodent. Something you know nothing of." Before Rattrap could snap back a catchy insult, Dinobot was down the shoot and on his way.

Pred base

"Tarantulas, have you discovered the source of that confounded energy signature yet?" asked Megatron, perturbed by the male spiders incompetence.

"Not yet. Besides it's probably the aliens," Tarantulas yawn, feigning any concern for the mater.

"We already know that it's not the aliens," said Blackarachnia. "And it's not the Maximals either. We need to know if they are friend or foe."

"Or more to the point Ms. Arachnia, if we can use this to our advantage to kill those retched Maximals, yesss!" Megatron plotted sinisterly.

"Fine," said Tarantulas indignantly. "The source of the signal that you seek is in the Delta quadrant."

"And how long, pray tell, have you know this," questioned Megatron angrily.

"Oh, since this morning," Tarantulus remarked nonchalantly. Megatron growled deeply as Tarantulus continued, " I already sent Waspinator and Quickstrike to check it out two megacycles ago."

The Maximals, reassembled in the command center, to discuss Rhinox's plan. "All right Maximals, Rhinox thinks that he has the coordinates of the energy signal," stated Optimus. The Maximals gave a collective groan.

"Are you sure this time, Big Bot?" asked Cheetor. "The last ten times have all been wild goose chases."

"Well a bot can't be wrong all the time, and in Rhinox's case, it is an extreme rarity," Dinobot sneered, drawing a disgusted look from Rhinox.

"I am confident that I have finally broke through whatever was jamming our systems," Rhinox shot back at Dinobot.

"So who do you think is jamming us?" asked Cheetor.

"Guess who spots," Rattrap stated. "And the only answer is..." He gave a slight drum roll before everyone answered, "Megatron!"

"If Megatron is jamming us then, he's already been to the source of the energy signature," Silverbolt observed.

"And turned it to his own purposes," said Optimus.

"I doubt it," Silverbolt said carefully. "I've been watching the Pred base and they haven't moved on anything in the past week. I think whatever is jamming us is jamming them as well."

"Which could only mean our newest guests don't want to be found," said Optimus. "And probably for good reason. All right Maximals we are going to find out what's going on out there!"

Pred base

"Tell me, she spider, why won't Waspinator and Quickstrike find the cause of the energy signature?"

"Because you gave them the wrong coordinates."

"And how would you know that?"

"As I said before, I know that the signal is being caused by the cloaking shield of a ship. Besides I have been jamming both the Maximals and our own frequencies so that only you and I can get there first."

Tarantulus cocked his head to one side, questioning her motive.

"Come on, Partner, don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Then I guess you are just going to have to, now aren't you? That is, if you want to share in this power."

Inferno watched the spider duo suspiciously. It was obvious by their behavior that they were conspiring; though he did not know about what. Without finding out the details, he ran off to report to Megatron.

"Are they now?"

"Yes, Royalty."

"And exactly what were they doing?"

"They were speaking too low for me to hear, but they were plotting something."

Megatron rolled his optics at the ants' stupidity, but none the less went to investigate the inevitable treachery. Instead of finding two plotting spiders, Megatron watched as they exited the base in 'secrecy'.

"Ahh, Inferno, it seems that you are correct. Notify Waspinator and Quickstrike to lock onto my signal and follow us. It is time to find out what has those spiders attention, and why it is so important that they are keeping it a secret, yesss."

Sector Sigma

"What are yer readings?" questioned a commanding voice with a heavy Scottish accent.

"This is prehistoric Earth, Sir."

"Not where or when we are, but if yer scanners can detect our quarry!"

"Oh, well... Um... that...yes, Sir, the Maximals and the rogue Predacons are here."

"Good, now crew ye know why we are here so prepare yourselves. Surly by now they have detected us and soon we shall be expecting company."

"Yes Sir!"

And after all this time I will have my revenge on them all, thought the leader of the ship. "Now prepare the ship and the reserves," boomed the commanding voice.

The sound of several scurrying pairs of feet were heard following the order in order to prepare the ship for battle.

The spider duo approached the landing zone cautiously. "We're here," said Blackarachnia as she surveyed the pine forest.

"Well if this is your ship," said Tarantulas pointing to a tree. "I'm not impressed."

Blackarachnia shook her head with disgust, walked a little further before climbing a tree. Tarantulas walked over to the tree and looked up at her. "What are you doing? Come back down here." When she did not reply and kept going up, he shook his head. Frustrated and feeling a little out of place, he climbed up after her. He reached her position and sat on an adjacent. "Great! Now we are up a tree without a paddle!" complained Tarantulas.

"What?" asked Blackarachnia. "Forget it, this is where we are going," she said lifting an overhanging branch up and out of the way, thus revealing a clearing. In the center a lone ship sat.

The ship was definitely cybertronian, but of no affiliation to either warring fraction on the planet. As a matter of fact, the ship did not posses any distinguishing characteristics.

"I thought you said that you had jammed their scanners?" asked Tarantulas pointing across the clearing to where the Maximals were emerging.

"I did. They must have gotten lucky." The two spiders jumped out of the tree and started to run toward the ship. "It doesn't matter we can still take control of the ship."

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" asked a menacing voice from behind them.

The two whirled around and gasped when Megatron stepped forward with his lackeys in tow.

"About to capture the ship for you, oh mighty Megatron." Blackarachnia bowed then added quickly, "before the Maximals".

"No doubt you were," he said dubiously.

Meanwhile the Maximals stood assembled at the far edge of the clearing, assessing the great ship.

"Do you think their Maximals?" asked Cheetor.

"I don't know, there are not any markings to identify who or what is inside, Cheetor," said Optimus.

"Who cares, we need to secure the ship before Megatron does," said Dinobot impatiently.

"Not so fast, Lizard Lips," said Rattrap. "We need to be careful, we don't know who is controlling it."

"I agree with Rattrap," said Optimus.

"Discretion is the better part of valor," muttered Rhinox.

Dinobot ignored the comment, but still cast Rhinox an evil glance for good measure.

Megatron caught the Maximals as they slowly advanced into the open. "Well, well, well, Optimus Primal we meet again."

"Megatron! What do you want?" Optimus growled.

"The same prize you are after, but this time I shall triumph, for I hold the ace in the hole."

"Really, and that would be...?"

"THIS!" shouted Megatron pulling his tail cannon and opening fire.

Inside the ship

"Sir, you were right our guests have arrived," said the lieutenant.

"Shall we invite them in for dinner?" questioned the second in command in his best sarcastic tone which was very difficult for him to perform.

"No, not yet, let's just sit back, relax and enjoy the show for a while," said the commander with a grin.

The group of space 'explorers,' or bounty hunters, as it were, are known as the raptor gang. They are a group of expredacons and exmaximals that have teamed up after putting their differences aside and become the most feared group of warriors in the universe. Of their talents include: a double agent; a sharp shooting assassin; a highland warrior; a medical technician with immense knowledge in creating and dispensing deadly bacteria, viruses, and poisons, as well as having received his merit badge in first aid; an interstellar police officer gone bad; and the well known terrible trio of trouble of Cybertron who are wanted in five colonies for destruction of property, and on three star bases for dispensing computer viruses, impersonating an officer, and stealing a piece of candy from a baby. All in all, a bigger group of nasties worse then Megatron and his rag tag team of Predacons. Well maybe their not all that bad, appearances can be deceiving and after all, there is 'more to them then meets the eye'.

Back to the battle

Optimus Primal dodged a blast, falling hard and sliding in the dirt. He cast a quick glance to his comrades as he pulled his blaster. The Maximals took refuge in the forest before returning fire, but their assault was useless.

"Oh man, we can't get a good shot off at this distance," complained Rattrap.

"Then why not take our cover to them," offered Dinobot as he fired his optic lasers at Megatron.

"And how do you propose we do that, Lizard Lips," said Rattrap defiantly.

"Easily." Dinobot uprooted several trees and threw them onto the battlefield before jumping behind his makeshift barricade.

"I see," Rhinox said, joining Dinobot.

The pair slowly moved toward the Predacons from behind their movable barricade as the other Maximals provided cover fire. Megatron became enraged that he was loosing ground and demanded that similar barricades be built. Soon the Predacons had two barricades and maneuvered them onto the battlefield thus producing, yet another, stalemate.

Inside the ship

"Hey pass the popcorn," said Celo (pronounced sea-low), one of the terrible trio.

"Come on, don't be a glutton," whined Tarsis, the oldest trio member.

"I want some too," said Rinco, youngest of the terrible trio, as he reached over Tarsis to get to the snack food.

Tarsis dodged his elbow, but disliked his presence in her personal space. "Wait your turn," she growled, forcing him back into his seat.

"No, give me some!"

"Grow up!"

Rinco wrinkled his nose, growled deeply, then pounced on his sister, sending popcorn flying all over his older brother. Celo squealed as a popcorn shower landed in his lap. A leg, which he could not identify, flew out and socked him in the side of the head. While still seeing stars Celo joined the fray. The three rolled around on the floor in a large raptor pile, cursing and violently disrupting the ship's other occupants.

"Should we interfere sir?" questioned Demetrius in his traditional stuffy, know-it-all manner.

"No, they have to learn how to get along and hopefully how to fight as a unit. Besides, one of these days they may actually grow up."

"Not the trio, Sir. I meant should we stop the Maximals and the Predacons?"

"Oh them, nah lets see what happens next. The best thing one can have to their advantage is to know their enemy."

"As always, Sir, you are correct."

The commander smiled, "naturally."

The raptors turn their attention back to the main view screen. Controlling the external cameras, the commander panned to the left to see the Predacons.

"Well lets see whose here?" said the commander. "Oh look everyone there's Tarantulas the lunatic." The camera slowly moved over Blackarachnia and Quickstrike. "A bunch I don't know, that stupid wasp guy...oh goodie, my fave... MEGATRON!" The last part was said with such contempt, loathing and hatred the raptor gang turned and looked at their commander with questioning glances.

"What's wrong with the commander?" whispered Demadex to Euto.

"I don't know but I bet you he," Euto pointed to Megatron's visage on the screen, "has something to do with it".

"So...he will the first to try my newest concoction," Demadex said with an evil grin then added, "if the commander allows me to, that is."

The camera next paned over to where the Maximals crouched behind three separate barricades.

"That's Optimus Primal, commander of the Axalon," Demetrius informed the raptors as he stood to the right of the commanders' chair. "I don't know that Maximal," he said as the camera passed over Silverbolt. "That's Rhinox chief engineer... and back in the trees, that's Ra..."

"WHAT the HELL does he think he's doing!" shouted the commander, stopping the camera on Dinobot's and Rhinox's barricade.

"I'm sorry sir, who doing what?" asked Demetrius leaning in to look at his fuming commander.

"Him! The bot next to the big green one. What's he doing fighting with the Maximals? He's a Predacon!"

"So were you once, Sir," Demetrius said in a matter of fact tone, still confused by the outburst.

"Yes I know, but why is he fighting WITH the Maximals?"

"I don't understand, Sir, I was once a Maximal and we fight together now."

"Oh never mind," the commander waved him away. "Ye andme have nothing to do with this. What I need to know right now is why is he fighting against Megatron!" The commander fell silent, brooding on this unexpected development. The Raptors each cast one another worrisome glances, unsettled by the inner hostile environment. "I know," the Raptors' commander snapped 'his' fingers. "Let's see what he would do if we attack his 'commanding officer', Herrera give me target lock on Optimus Primal!"

"But, Sir," Demetrius began, but stopped when he saw an unfamiliar glint alit in his commanders optics. Was it malice or revenge? Or was it a mix of maniacal glee and fear? Instead of continuing he turned to Herrera and nodded approval.

"Y y ye ye yes, Sir," Herrera stammered turning to her controls. She hesitated, not sure what to do.

"Is there a problem, Herrera?" the commander growled angrily when the order to shoot was not carried out in a timely fashion.

"No, Sir." Herrera quickly pushed several buttons on her console that corresponded with lining up the ships external cannons with their target.

"Well…" The raptor commander growled with more impatience, drumming fingers on the armrest.

Herrera swiveled to face her commander. "Sir, I was just… um, what kind of damage were you intending? Minimal? Minor structural?"

"Lethal!"

"Yes… Sir." Herrera turned back to her console, cast Euto a hesitant glance and took a deep breath.

Standing back near the forest edge Rattrap saw everything on the battlefield and more. "What the?" he began to question as he watched the ships cannons emerge and survey the field for a target. "This cannot be good."

"What?" Cheetor asked from beside him. Rattrap pointed to the 'unknown' craft and the moving cannon. "What is that?"

"Nothing good," Rattrap commented. The cannon stopped moving and did not move for a moment. Rattrap and Cheetor resumed firing at the preds, but Rattrap kept a close eye on the cannon. In a moment, it sprung back to life, but this time to acquire a target. It was not hard to tell which side was about to be blown away. More to the point, which bot. "YO, Big Banana, look out!" cried Rattrap, but he was not heard over the battle noise. A laser blast whizzed past and Rattrap was forced to duck behind a tree. Looking from side to side he tried to think of something, but nothing would warn his friends in time.

Herrera closed her optics as she pushed the button to fire. She kept them tightly shut until her commander exploded with rage. "NO! What has that miserable Maximal done!" When Herrera opened her optics she found that she had missed her intended target. "The rat! He pushed Primal out of the way!" Despite the relief sweeping over her, she was annoyed that she had missed. She never missed her mark. Never!

"Do not be disappointed, Herrera," The commander said coolly, collecting composure. "Unfortuanelty we did not get the intended result. Things can be rectified."

"Shall I try again, Sir?"

"No, lets just see what transpires."

Both warring fractions ceased fire after the cannon blast. They were all caught off guard and unaware of the danger that their prize possessed.

Optimus picked himself up out of the dirt, to find Rattrap lying next to him. "Rattrap what were you think..." Optimus started to ask. Touching his shoulder, Optimus rolled Rattrap toward him and found him injured. "ing." Turning quickly to the ship behind him, he noticed the ships cannon was smoking. "Pull out!" Optimus ordered.

"But," Dinobot began to dispute.

"I said pull out, Now!" he ordered again picking Rattrap up and running for cover. Rhinox and Cheetor supplied cover fire as Optimus took to the air with Silverbolt. The other Maximals ran back to the Axalon confused by Optimus' sudden tactical change.

"Well it would seem that we have friends in high places. Yess," stated Megatron watching the Maximals retreat.

"Yes it does," said Tarantulas as he came out from behind his hiding place.

Rallying around Megatron, the Predacons waited to see what these 'aliens' next move would be.

"Well, Sir?" questioned Demetrius.

"Yes, Demetrius. I think it is time to greet my former so-called 'friendly fraction'. Demadex, Herrera, stay here with the trio and run defensive protocols. We don't know what to expect from these preds. Demetrius, Euto," the two males stood and saluted at their name. "Ye are with me."

"Yes, Sir!"

Euto left his station, pausing momentarily beside Herrera. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from her console. "You okay?"

She nodded slightly. "I will be."

Satisfied with her answer he glanced to his commander and Demetrius, who were waiting. "We'll talk later." She nodded again and returned to running the program she had initiated.

"Well Megatron, what now?" asked Blackarachnia, a bit peeved that nothing was happening.

"Since they have the bigger guns, the next move is theirs, of course," said Megatron.

"Of course," she sneered back just as the doors to the ship started to open with a hiss of steam. Out stepped Euto and then Demetrius, each carrying large laser blasters. The doors closed behind them.

"Welcome, I am Megatron, Leader of.."

"Yeah, yeah, we know who you are," spat Euto as he pointed his gun at Megatron.

With a dumbfounded look, Megatron stepped back muttering to himself, "I may have miscalculated this time."

The two raptors held the Predacons in awe for what seemed like eons, but were actually a few gut wrenching moments. Blackarachnia was the first to shake herself and notice that the pair of raptors had etched out Maximal insignias on their chest plates and the raptor symbol on their shoulders.

"You're exmaximals," she said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah, so what," Euto sneered, lowering his gun.

"But I am not!" thundered the Raptors' commander from behind the assembled Predacons.

The Predacons whirled around, drawing their weapons, but paused when they found an unarmed female warrior with teal and purple stripped markings. She stood, arrogantly, with her hands on her hips and a large claymore sword slung across her back. The sunlight refracted off her transmetal finish and nearly blinded the Predacons as they looked up at her.

"You!" Megatron exclaimed when he finally shook himself free from the shock.

"Yes,tis me, big bro. Your most wonderful, amazing and loving little sister come to yer rescue… again," said E. O. sauntering toward him.

"What do you want?" asked Tarantulas vehemently.

"Why, to help my big brother destroy the wretched Maximals." She rubbed her fingers across her chest plate, unamused with the conversation. "And conquer this planet, then Cybertron, of course!" she added as an afterthought, as she looked at her fingers which she had extended in front of her.

"Really?" asked Megatron not convinced by his younger siblings' declaration.

"I have put yer past transgressions behind me. I have no need to carry old grudges." Megatron gave her a questionable look. E.O noticed and clapped her hands. "Come, come now Megatron, you of all people should know me better then that."

"I do, and I know that you have an angle."

"Aye, tis true," she said with an innocent grin looking at angle to the sky. Then tilting her head and looking at Megatron she added, "please step into my office and we will negotiate a contract." She placed her arm around his transmetal shoulder and walked him to the ship, waved her hand to her troops, and entered the ship. After the doors closed behind them Euto and Demetrius stood guard to ensure that the other Predacons did not disturb the meeting.

Axalon

"How bad is he, Rhinox?" asked Optimus.

"Bad," was all Rhinox could say as he desperately worked on Rattrap. The damage was too extensive and thus ruled out the use of a CR chamber and left the Maximals with one alternative, fast paced, risky surgical action.

Optimus left the repair bay and returned to the command center where the other Maximals were waiting. Cheetor jumped to his feet prepared to ask the obvious question, but Optimus cut him off.

"It's bad, Cheetor. We may have to consider that Rattrap may not survive the night."

The uneasy silence that followed tore Optimus' spark to pieces. Dinobot and Silverbolt hung their heads, as Cheetor sank in his chair. "There's just gotta be something we can do. We can't just let him die."

"Rhinox is trying his best, Cheetor. All we can do is sit tight and hope for the best."

"No!" Cheetor shouted at Optimus before running out of the command center.

"Cheetor, come back!" called Optimus. Starting to go after him he was stopped by Dinobot with a hand on his shoulder and, "let him go."

Cheetor rushing into the room, startling Rhinox. "Okay, what can I do?" he asked.

After composing himself from the shock Rhinox answered. "You can help me by handing me the sterile instruments."

"All right!"

Cheetor approached the operating table and saw for the first time the full scope of Rattrap's injuries. Not only was his transmetal chest plate demolished, but also, the cannon blast had ripped a hole all the way through his body and left a gaping hole in his back. Ripped wires and circuitry sparked, while mech fluid poured out of the wound.

"Well the good new is the blast missed his spark," said Rhinox trying to get Cheetor's mind off the horrific scene. Cheetor was startled out of his morbid thoughts by Rhinox's statement but that did not help with the uncertainty of not knowing if he would live or die.

"Does that mean he'll be okay?"

"We'll trying our best, Cheetor." Rhinox gave a hopeful grin as he handed a tool to Cheetor and they set to work repairing the dying Maximal.

Interior raptor ship.

Megatron stood pensively across a metal desk from E.O. She leaned back into her chair with her feet propped up on the desk, at ease in her own world. "Please, Megatron have a seat, can I get you anything to eat? Drink? Energon? A mint on your pillow?"

"I see you haven't lost you sense of humor, E.O."

Angrily she reached for his throat, but stopped herself. "My sense of HUMOR was the ONLY thing that got me THIS FAR!" After composing herself she continued, "a sense of humor is a necessity while your rotting in a Maximal prison while your teammates go off and get the glory you deserve, Megatron."

"I did not intend to leave you on Cybertron to face persecution."

"Really? And all this time I thought I was the tooth fairy."

"I would have rather left Terosaur than you! That way Dinobot probably would not have defected and Terosaur would not have betrayed me all those times. I am still at a miss as to how you got off the Soundwave. You were aboard when we took off."

"Oh really," E.O remarked with exaggerated innocence dropping her feet to the floor so she could lean towards Megatron. "Please tell me again why Dinobot defected?" She ignored his tragic misplacement of her personage on the exiting voyage.

Megatron watched with disgust as E.O. fluttered her optics at him. Her false pretense gagged him to no end. Leaning back in his chair he put is hands together and said matter of factly, "he challenged me for command and lost. His pride, well you know his pride," Megatron waved his hand to the side. "Let's just say it got the best of him."

"Aye, nowthat sounds like the Dinobot I use to know... Well now onto more important things." E.O. pushed a button on the console "Demadex, have Demetrius report to my office at once."

Yes, Sir.

"Now, Megatron, I need to know all about your new troops and everything you have on these Maximals," said E.O. as she put her feet up on the desk once more.

Maximal base

Rhinox, exhausted from the extensive surgery, walked slowly into the command center and sat down. Cheetor followed soon after, just as exhausted. Optimus could not help but ask, "well?"

Rhinox paused to take note of who was assembled. Dinobot was the only one missing. "Where's Dinobot?"

"In his quarters."

"Better call him in here. I only want to give this news one time, and ONLY one time."

Dinobot sat in his quarters with the lights turned out. Despite the dark covering the room, there was a bit of light from the candle on the floor in front of him. He had been kneeling, starring at the medallion in his hand, since he had left the command center five mega cycles earlier. It was strange, that a proud, strong warrior like himself, to be in his room sulking like a little child. Or dare I say crying over a companion that may die, even if that companion was none other than the pain in his skis plate, Rattrap. Maybe he wasn't upset that Rattrap was hurt. Maybe he was upset that he wasn't the one to protect Optimus. Or maybe, his thoughts were of E.O. In truth, who truly knew what he was doing in there? A knock at the door startled him from his trance. "Dinobot?"

Dinobot quickly blew out the candle and regained his composure by wiping a tear from his optics. Satisfied that no one would know what truly was hidden within, he flipped on the lights and replied, "Come."

Optimus entered. "Rhinox wants us all in the command center."

Dinobot rose, placed the medallion on a counter and left. As he passed, Optimus patted him on the shoulder and they both walked down the hallway to the command center in complete silence. The assembled Maximals waited anxiously for Optimus' return. The feeling became immense as they heard Optimus' and Dinobot's footsteps coming. As their approach was getting nearer Rhinox prepared himself by fidgeting in his seat and clearing his throat. The others watched him fidget. After they arrived, they waited pensively for the news on Rattrap.

"Rhinox?"

Rhinox rose, and Cheetor hung his head. Just by their actions, Optimus knew that the news was not good.

"There's no delaying the inevitable," Rhinox muttered to himself. After clearing his throat he began, "Cheetor and I tried our best, Optimus".

After a silent pause Cheetor could not hold back. He broke out laughing. He fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably, rolling around and crying. Everyone stopped and looked at him with surprise.

"Cheetor, have some respect," Optimus ordered angrily. "He was our friend."

"But..." Cheetor gasped for air between laughs. "You guys...ha ha...should see...ha ha ha... your faces...ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Optimus looked at Rhinox inquisitively. Cheetor's behavior was definitely out of the norm. Rhinox looked up and lost control himself. Soon both he and Cheetor were laughing. Between laughs Rhinox managed to say, "Don't worry, Rattrap is going to pull through."

Everyone, including Dinobot, jumped for joy at the news. Cheetor danced around the command center, as Optimus patted Rhinox on the back. And Dinobot, well lets just say he surprised all the Maximals, especially Silverbolt, as he hoisted him up into the air and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Of course," Rhinox continued in a grave tone. "Rattrap won't be the same. Like I said we did our best, we saved his life, but I don't know if you can consider it living."

"What do you mean?" asked Silverbolt.

"Well… we were able to stabilize his spark and repair most of the damage, but..." he sighed heavily, "he's still not out of the woods yet."

"That's just prime," snorted Primal.

Raptors ship: E.O.'s office.

"Megatron, I would like to introduce ye to my second in command; Demetrius. Demetrius, ye alreadyknow Megatron," E.O. introduced the two. "I hope that we will be able to work on agreeable terms, Megatron."

"Of course, of course. That is why you shall have your second in command position again," said Megatron.

"How kind of ye," E.O. remarked, unimpressed. "Now that everything is settled I give you my permission to go. Demetrius show Megatron out. Have a safe trip now, ba bye," E.O waved as Demetrius yanked Megatron to his feet.

"Don't call us. We'll call you," Demetrius growled.

With Demetrius gone, E.O prepared an energon cocktail she called "suicide kamikaze". Sitting down she sipped the concoction and reminisced the past.

Flash back

In a crowded bar on Cybertron on 'the bad side of town', Predacons of all shapes and sizes push and shove to get inside to get a piece of the nights action. A band played on stage, but was hardly seen through the smoke that filled the bar. A waitress pressed her way to the bar, filled her tray with drinks and lifted it above her head before pushing her way back through the crowd to the tables. A fight broke out in the middle of the dance floor and was quickly taken outside thanks to alert bouncers. In a small alcove in the back was a little table where four Predacons sat conversing.

"Waitress! Four energons," shouted the larger of the two males.

"Bah, you don't know how to truly drink," snorted the other male.

"Like you can do better," retorted the female seated next to the larger male.

"Better than he," scoffed the second male.

"Then next time you can pay," said the first male as he paid the waitress for the drinks.

"Very well," said the second male rising to fight his way to the bar to back his claim.

The last of the tables' occupants beamed proudly as she watched the others at the table. "You always have to push him, don't ye, Megatron."

"Of course, he may be capable of being a good second in command, but not until he can make me a drink that I can't hold down," Megatron said with a laugh. "Ah here he comes, lets see how great this drink of his truly is."

The second male sat the drinks down before taking a quick swig of his drink and siting the glass down. "Now that is what I call a drink."

Megatron removed his left arm, from around his partners waist to reach for the drink. As he did so, the drinks' creator sat down and pushed a drink to each of the female Predacons. Megatron sniffed the drink and turned away.

"What's wrong, Megatron? Afraid of a little drink?"

"Doubtful. I'm just being… cautious." Megatron looked to his female companion, who turned her nose up at the offered drink. "Very well," he lifted the drink to his mouth, closed his optics and attempted to swallow the concoction. Instead of enjoying the mix he choked on it and spit it out. "What's in this!"

"A secret," smiled his male companion.

Composing himself, Megatron sat his drink down. "Well it appears you finally have outdone me, Dinobot."

"Ha! I outdo you in everything!"

"And he has," the second female remarked lifting her drink to her mouth. She gave Megatron a devilish grin and in one quick draught downed the drink. "Best in the galaxy."

"And it appears, Megatron, that only your little sister here is the only OTHER Predacon, or Maximal for that matter, that can handle my suicide kamikaze."

"I want to know when she stated to drink like that," Megatron pointed at E.O.

"Well it took some time, but I think I have finally got a hold on it." E.O remarked gingerly.

"Oooh, you think so? How about another?" Dinobot challenged as he pulled the last drink toward her.

End flash back.

"Ah, those were the days," E.O. said to herself finishing the drink. She sat down the glass and looked to the closed doors leading to an adjoining room. Silently, she crossed the room and entered. The youngest member of the Raptor Gang gasped and straightened out of fright.

"What are ye up to?" E.O. asked, half amused to see the child.

"I… I…"

"Yes?" E.O. leaned toward the little raptor.

"I heard voices. One I did not know. He scared me. He said things…"

"Ye were eavesdropping?" E.O.'s good humor evaporated. "Razor Claw, ye do understand that it is wrong to do so AND a harsh punishment follows to those found doing so."

Razor Claw lifted her arms in defense. "I didn't mean to."

E.O.'s optics flared. Razor Claw held in one hand a picture frame that she had proclaimed off limits. She ripped it away. "Razor Claw! I'm loosing patience with ye. How many times must you be told NOT to touch these?"

"I…" Razor Claw shrank away. "Please don't be mad."

"Too late," E.O. spat at the child. "Ye may have broken something…" The doors to her office opened and closed in the other room. "Get out of my sight before ye live to regret your actions!"

Razor Claw darted out of the room, trying to contain her hurt feelings and anger. She bumped into Demetrius, but did not stop to apologize.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No." E.O. replaced the picture where it belonged next to its partners. "Did he put up much of a fight?"

"None." Demetrius paused momentarily to choose his words carefully. He quickly decided on a straightforward approach. "Are we joining forces?"

E.O. turned and smiled at her second in command, her good humor restored. "Of course. I do have to appear to be the loyal sister."

"Of course," Demetrius countered. "But will he approve of your presence?"

"Come, Demetrius. Let us discuss our plans over a few drinks." E.O. laughed, ushering Demetrius into her office and into the seat Megatron had, moments earlier, been occupying.

A week passed following the battle at the raptor's gangs' ship, yet nothing had developed from the encounter. Optimus anticipated some kind of action or retaliation, thus he had sentinel on full alert and had stepped up perimeter patrols. Despite the added duties, each Maximal took a turn watching over Rattrap. Some in hopes of being the one to be at his side if he should wake, and others because Optimus had ordered it. Unbeknownst to the Maximals, Rattrap was having the time of his life in a wondrous dream. He was back on Cybertron living the high life. He, as well as the other Maximals, were hailed as heroes for bringing Megatron and his rouge Predacons to justice. As a reward they never have to work again.

At first each member of the Axalon's crew spent their time relaxing: Cheetor at the amusement park, Six Lasers; Optimus enjoyed his books; Rhinox continued on with his research; Silverbolt set out to do good deeds, and Dinobot seemed to have fallen off the face of the planet. Before too long Optimus and Cheetor got bored of this new monotonous life and sought Dinobot's help on another exploration mission. Dinobot accepted just to escape the persecutions of being an expredacon. Rhinox declined staying on Cybertron, along with Silverbolt and Rattrap. Well if you were in Rattrap's shoes would you go? No, of course not! He was in the lap of luxury, being waited hand and foot by gorgeous female bots. Even with all this attention Rattrap was longing for something. Not love. Not romance. Not material possessions. Maybe it was companionship? Since the Axalon's crew had split up Rattrap was, well, lonely. Nah not Rattrap! What am I saying he was quite content on visiting Rhinox whenever he could and having women treat him like a god. Not harassing Dinobot day in and day out, not kidding around with Cheetor, not playing his video games and getting in trouble for disobeying an order, not having to be pessimistic all the time, not having to denounce Optimus' orders. Oh come on, would you be content with a boring Rattrap like that? No and neither was he. Then the nightmare began...

E.O. decided after a week's hiatus of no activity that it was time to 'blend' the alliance and assimilate the troops. The Raptors gathered outside the Soundwave, but after a megacycle of inactivity their patience ran thin.

"So commander, it appears our hosts for the day are still asleep," commented Demetrius in his stuffy 'matter of fact' way.

"Oh well," E.O. faked a yawn. " I guess we'll just have to knock."

Inside pred base.

Megatron, sound asleep, got a rude awakening, as the Soundwave was rocked with explosions. "WHAT!" Megatron shouted falling off his throne.

The Predacons quickly, sprung awake, assembling in the command center as Megatron barked orders. "Hull breach in sector three," Tarantulas informed.

"Give me visual," ordered Megatron.

Outside, Megatron saw the raptor gang sitting around a campfire talking, enjoying steaming cups of energon, and roasting marshmallows. It was the perfect picture of American humans on a camp out. Megatron growled angrily and marched out to meet them with a very upset Predacon army in tow.

"Good morning, Megatron," E.O. grinned looking up at him. "I hope ye slept well."

"Yes I did, but the wake up call could have been, let's say a little more discrete."

"Demetrius, remind me next time to bring an entire regiment of trumpet players, several rock bands and an entire stadium full of berserk hockey fans equipped with massive bull horns."

"Yes, Sir."

"Very funny," retorted Megatron.

"I know," E.O. rolled her head casually away from Megatron. "Now that you and your troops are here, let us get down to business," she remarked standing up. "Raptors Benton hut!" The raptors quickly assembled into a straight line and saluted their commander. E.O. looked at Megatron then to his disarrayed Predacons, "Well?"

"Ah yes, Predacons fall in!"

At first they gave each other confused looks then realize that Megatron wanted them to line up like the raptor gang. With the realization came confusion as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, stumbling over each other until they finally assemble into somewhat of a straight line. E.O. cleared her throat and tapped her foot, waiting for the salute. The Predacon's again, gave confused looks before looking to the raptors again. There upon they saluted Megatron as well. As Waspinator did so he knocked himself over and scrambled to his feet again. Megatron rolled his optics and hide his face in his hand, shaking his head with disappointment.

"Not bad," E.O. clicked. "Not bad, but next time," E.O. directed her harsh tone toward the Predacons as she walked up and down their ranks. "You should react faster and line up in a dignified order by rank and present yourselves in a dignified manner to you commanding officer."

"Yes, Sir!" shouted the raptor gang in unison.

E.O. eyed the Predacons, whom respond with a weak and disorganized, "yes, sir."

"And further more, when addressing a senior officer put some spirit into it."

"Yes, Sir!" shouted the raptor gang and the Predacons in unison (this time with spirit).

"Very nice," said E.O. looking over to Megatron. "Do ye have anything you would like to say?"

"Yes I do. Predacons this is E.O. the commanding officer of the raptor squad. She is now my second in command. If she gives you an order I expect it to be obeyed. Understood!"

"But royalty..." Inferno began to protest.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes my queen!"

"Yes, Megatron," responded the other Predacons in there best army recruits reply.

The younger members of the raptor gang started to giggle at Inferno's nickname for Megatron, but stopped when E.O. snapped them a quick glare.

"Good, my dear, E.O. is there anything you would like to add?"

"Of course, raptors you are still under my command! If Megatron wishes for ye to go on a mission for him you may...only AFTER my approval. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good."

E.O. turned on her heals to give Megatron a genuine look of immense pleasure. Her mirth grew all the more, knowing that he was not pleased with her usurp of power.

"You're dismissed," E.O. ordered over her shoulder before walking up to Megatron. "Let me guess ye would like to talk to me?"

"I do, but not out here. Nooo. In my office," he said gesturing toward the Soundwave.

Demetrius watched his commander converse with the tyrant. Something about the massive Predacon set every one of his neuro transistors on edge. He was about to protest her actions, when she sent him a visual conformation, assumed to ease his anxiety. He also knew that the look was gauged to keep him at a distance and Demetrius had no other choice but obey. Turning, he found the Terrible Trio watching with the same apprehension. "All right Raptors!" The Terrible Trio snapped to attention at Demetrius' commanding voice. "Let's see what these Predacons are made of…"

Cybertron

All hell broke loose. Megatron and his Predacons have mysteriously escaped from prison and have taken over important government and military outposts. Megatron was holding the Maximal elders captive and was demanding his sovereignty or their lives. The military, of course, had their hands tied so long as the elders were in danger. Rhinox and Rattrap put a rag tag team of freedom fighters together, but without Primal to lead them no one was truly capable of leading. Despite it all, Rattrap tried his best, but he was not a strategist in battle. Dinobot was. "Oh why did I stay on Cybertron and not go with the boss monkey when he asked me?" Rattrap said to himself over the raging battle. _I'm really starting to miss those guys_ he added as an after thought.

Rhinox and Silverbolt had devised a plan to raid the citadel, where Megatron was holding the Maximal elders. The plan was great, if it had worked. At the moment, Silverbolt was dead, and Rhinox lay dying. A few brave troops fought on, but most had turned tail when the tide went against them. Rattrap was in no condition to go any further, considering he had half of his right leg blown off. "Oh man I wish Dinobot was here right about now to cover a retreat."

"Ask and you shall receive," a gruff voice from behind Rattrap spoke.

Rattrap spun around quickly to find Dinobot standing beside him. "Dinobot! What are you doin' here? I taut you were off wit the boss monkey?"

"You should not be here. You have more important things to attend to. I'll keep Megatron busy!"

"By yourself! No way lizard lips, we Maximals have to stick together."

"This is not your fight, Rodent. You have more important things to attend to, now go!"

Rattrap looked down at Rhinox and then back at Dinobot. Dinobot was right, he had to get Rhinox to safety. He quickly grabbed Rhinox by the shoulders and pulled/ heaved/ drug the large dying Maximal to safety. After they were clear of immediate danger Rattrap stopped to catch his breath. "Forget about me, Rattrap. I'm a goner. Save yourself. Besides you have more important things to do."

"WHAT! Are you crazy, Rhinox? Think about what you're sayin'," Rattrap ranted hopping around on one leg. "I can't just leave you here...wait a minute what did you just say?"

Rhinox did not reply.

"Rhinox?" Rattrap looked down to find Rhinox gone. "What's going on here! First Dinobutt shows up and he's suppose to be out with Primal on an exploration mission. Then Rhinox disappears right from under my nose. Something doesn't add up...DINOBOT!" screamed Rattrap as he scrambled as fast as his battered body can take him back to where he left Dinobot. Upon reaching the battle, he found no one around. As a matter of fact when he got there, it did not even look like a battle had taken place. "Now hold on a nano, what's going on here? Where's Dinobot?"

"Dino who?" asked someone from behind Rattrap.

Rattrap spun around to find an elderly transformer that somehow looked familiar but he could not put his finger on who he was or where he knew him. The elderly transformer had a white long beard and mustache. His eyes were blue which contrasted very nicely with his maroon and violet headgear. He wore a cape and looked like he was very important and of high rank. On his abdomen was the autobot symbol.

"Dinobot, you know the expred turned Maximal," Rattrap elaborated loudly to the Autobot

"Pred? Maximal? What are these of which you speak?"

"Okay pops its nice meeting you, but I have to talk to someone who knows what I'm talking about," said Rattrap shaking himself, a little disturbed by the encounter. He backed up, turned in hopes of walking away, but ran into the old transformer. "AH! How did you do that?"

"You wont get very far unless you know how to ask the right question," the older transformer told Rattrap.

"Okay then, where are we?"

"Cybertron, of course."

"Oh no it isn't! A few minutes ago this entire area was blown to scrap and ...and wait a cycle," Rattrap looked down at himself. "A few minutes ago I had half a leg, how did I get repaired?"

"I fixed you."

"What are you talking about? You didn't..."

"I brought you here to fix you, now you have to go back to you friends on Earth and help them in the Beast Wars."

"Do you have a screw loose buddy? We won the Beast Wars! Don't you rememba'?"

"I remember giving you the vision of winning the Beast Wars so I could fix you, that does not mean you won that war."

"That's it!" exclaimed Rattrap throwing his arms into the air. "I've gone loopy!"

Axalon

"How's he doing, Rhinox?" asked Optimus Primal.

"Nothings changed. He's still in a comma, but the good news is that I'm getting brain waves now."

"And that's good?"

"Could be. It's a positive sign that he's thinking about something."

"That's a first," snarled Dinobot.

"Either that or he's dreaming."

"Knowing Rattrap, its probably all about himself," laughed Cheetor.

"Or of indecent things," commented Silverbolt.

"Well, anyway we go, we had better let him get some rest. Dinobot, do you want to take today's first watch?" asked Optimus.

"Very well," grumbled Dinobot as the other Maximals filed out of the repair bay.

Pred base: Megatrons private office.

"He's very protective of you," Megatron commented to E.O. as he took a seat.

"Who? Demetrius? No, he's just got something stuck up his exhaust port. That and he's a very loyal troop. I'm sure Inferno would do the same for you," E.O. teased with a quirky smile.

"Or, I'd say he's smitten with you."

"Ha!" laughed E.O. as she made herself comfortable in a chair. "He's only doing his job, and that is chief of security."

"I thought he was your second in command?"

"He is. As well as other things... I doubt that's what you wanted to talk to me in private, was it?" she said giving Megatron a questioning look.

"No, it wasn't."

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? I haven't got all day."

After a pause Megatron began, "You told your troops that they may help me only if you approved, yet I told my troops that they are to follow your orders as well as mine."

"Yes."

"And this doesn't seem strange to you?"

"Of course not. I will only order your troops to do things for you with your permission, and in battle. My troops have pledged loyalty to me and me alone. They will only follow your order if I tell them it is my order as well."

"And you will not question any of my orders?"

"Of course not, big brother, after all I am your second in command."

"Yes, I know," said Megatron skeptically of his sisters' actions and flirtatious words.

Cybertron.

Rattrap and the mysterious older Autobot were sitting in a trashy workshop of some shape and fashion that reminded Rattrap of the pre Great War era.

"You mean to tell me that I don't belong here AND that I'm not here?"

"Now THAT is a question worth answering. Yes!"

"And I should be somewhere else?" Rattrap eyed his eccentric companion warily.

"Yes."

"I have actually been injured in that other place?"

"Correct."

"You brought me here to fix me?"

"You are now beginning to understand."

"And now you are going to send me back?"

"Again you are correct," the elderly transformer said with much enthusiasm.

"Am I some how missing something!" Rattrap exploded, jumping to his feet.

"No," the Autobot shook his head.

"This just doesn't make sense."

"Of course not. Dreams rarely do."

"What?"

Raptor ship

E.O. paced back and forth muttering to herself. "What is he doing, this just doesn't make any sense. If he keeps this up he'll ruin my plans all together."

"Sir?"

E.O. whirled around to find Demetrius standing in the doorway. "Demetrius, what is it now?"

He cleared his throat. "Megatron, has ordered us, along with his Predacons, to attack the Maximal base."

"Has he?" E.O.'s spirits perked.

"Yes."

"Then maybe our primary objective can still be achieved. Tell him that we are all going."

"Yes, Sir."

Pred base

"Royalty, we are receiving a transmission from the raptors."

"Put it through, Inferno."

"Yes my queen!"

Megatron, Demetrius boomed over the com.

"Ah, Demetrius, what news do you bring me?"

Good news. My commander has granted us leave to attack the Maximals with your troops.

"Good, then meet them at these coordinates. Inferno, transmit coordinates now."

Oh, and sir, E.O. will be coming with us as well. Demetrius out.

"What!" Megatron bellowed angrily.

Axalon

"Hey, Dinobot," Cheetor cheerfully greeted stepping into the repair bay. "Optimus wants me to relieve you".

Without a word, Dinobot stood and left the room. Cheetor proceeded to take his seat to watch the life support machines and Rattrap. Dinobot was nearly to the command center, to make his report, when explosions rocked the base. Red alert sirens and lights flashing followed momentarily later. Optimus Primals voice broke over the bases' comm. "Every available personnel to the command center now!"

Trained for battle, Dinobot transformed and rushed into the room. He found the other Maximals battle ready and waiting for him.

"Everyone outside, we're under attack!"

Optimus and Rhinox took one shoot down as Dinobot and Silverbolt took the other. There was no need to elaborate on what they were going to find outside. All they needed now was to steal their nerves and prepare for the ensuing battle.

"Cheetor report to me at once," Optimus ordered over him comm as he descended down the elevator shoot.

But, Big Bot, what about...

"No buts, Cheetor we are outnumbered two to one and we can use all the fighters we can get!"

Outside Axalon

"We have drawn them out!" shouted Celo.

"Then they truly are fools," laughed Tarsis.

"Then let us deal with them accordingly," Herrera remarked cocking her blaster.

The battle was one sided, in favor of the Predacon and Raptor alliance. In actuality, they outnumbered the Maximals three to one, once the entire force was assembled. But those numbers were not revealed till the Maximals had come out to play, of course.

The Predacons and Raptors kept moving in an effort to prevent the Maximals from locking on to a would be target. This also enabled the Raptors to create a diversion for their own evil designs. "Man we could use Rattrap right about now," said Cheetor as the battle raged on. Dinobot paused, giving Cheetor's words note, as well as time to realize that three of the Raptors were missing.

Euto, Demadex, and Demetrius had drawn away from the immediate battle to slip around behind. They did this for two reasons. One- to catch the Maximals in a crossfire and, two- to give them an opportunity for a sneak attack in hopes of destroying Optimus Primal. Dinobot carefully surveyed the terrain for the missing combatants. Smiling inwardly when he spied them trying to cut around to the back of the battle, he left the Maximals ranks to engage them.

Demetrius signaled to Euto and Demadex to move forward and take positions. Euto slid across the ground on his belly and sat up his blaster. Demadex crouched next to him as he checked his supply of energon bombs. Demetrius sidled up near the rear, but kept his eye on the battle. Demadex was the first to notice something amiss in the battle. "Demetrius, Sir, where's…"

"We've been spotted. Pull out!"

"Come back here cowards!" shouted Dinobot as the three raptors retreated. Dinobot gave chase concerned with only catching his quarry. He never noticed how far he was away from the battle, nor did he care about how the battle was going for the Maximals. The heat of battle was upon him and all that mattered was for him to be victorious over his foe. He never anticipated that he had walked into a trap. E.O. swooped down upon Dinobot like a bird of prey and knocked him down. Her momentum carried her farther along and she did a karate roll before standing up. Dinobot roared with anger, not yet having seen his assailant. She grinned evilly when he finally did look up to see her standing a few paces away. The dish was all the more sweeter when he stood stark still, shock on his face.

"How...can this be?" he finally managed to ask in a hoarse whisper.

E.O. delighted in his reaction. "Never thought that ye would ever see me again did ye, Dinobot?" She asked posing for him in various fighting stances, each revealing a different major muscle group and her amazing physic.

"I...I..." Dinobot's mind was a blurr. He had so much to say, but his mouth would not cooperate.

E.O. frowned when Dinobot remained in his suspended animation. This would be no fun if he didn't' play along. Then an evil thought played through her mind. _Oh yes, this will be fun_. Dropping her hand to her side, outlining her hips natural curve, she walked seductively toward him. She paused briefly, for effect, then traced his jaw line with her index finger, looked deep into his optics before forcefully grabbing his chin. She slid her hand deeper under his jaw and began to squeeze. Dinobot choked as she steadily tightened her grip. "Don't worry, Dinobot, ye can have the warriors death you always wanted. But trust me I WILL make this as painful as possible." E.O's brow furrowed as she concentrated on crushing Dinobot's throat. Whatever had kept him in awe thus far was over ridden by his survival instinct. He began to fight against her deadly grasp, but she was too determined and her grip did not loosen. The harder she worked at destroying her enemy, the more he fought. If he had stayed in the trance she would have easily destroyed him, but now she was going to have to use a different strategy. Dinobot raised his sword, in an attempt to strike E.O., but she slammed him against a tree jarring his weapon from his hand. "Ye were always the fool, Dinobot!" E.O. smirked as she continued to choke him. As she did so, she bent down to grab his sword. Dinobot rolled away, dragging her with him and away from the sword. In the process he kneed her in the chest thus sending her reeling backwards.

E.O. fell on her back, clutching her chest. A shadow fell across her and she looked up with surprise.

"You underestimated me," Dinobot snarled standing over her.

"And ye underestimate me!" E.O. lifted her body with her arms. She kicked out her legs and swung them in a circular motion. Dinobot fell as his legs were dislodged from under him. He fell hard and lost his sword, again, in the fall. He reached for his weapon, but as he grabbed the hilt E.O. pounced on his back, punching, clawing, and biting. The two grappled on the ground rolling and tumbling in the forest debris. Dinobot roared; forgot his sword in the fray to engage E.O. Their battle raged without ceasing; neither one having an advantage over the other. That was until E.O. unexpectedly screamed in pain and grabbed her right shoulder. Dinobot froze. The cease in the battle was uncharacteristic for E.O. E.O. smiled inwardly when Dinobot paused. She knew him too well and took advantage of his opening by leaping at him, grabbing his throat and slamming him into the tree again. "Ye are still the fool, Dinobot, but this time it will costs you your life." E.O. slipped her foot under Dinobot's sword, kicked it into the air and caught it. "This ends here." Dinobot looked up at her with disbelief as she stabbed him with his own sword, pinning him to the tree. "Happy? Now you die at the hands of a great enemy!"

"How? Why?"

"Spare me, traitor! This will teach ye to betray Megatron!"

"Since when do you follow Megatron blindly?" Dinobot asked as he laid his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Silence!" E.O. pulled out her gun from sub space and aimed it at Dinobot in preparation to fire. "Maybe this isn't for him," she muttered under her breath. "It's for me." She made a show of cocking her blaster and leveling the barrel at Dinobot's head. "Goodbye, Dinobot." E.O. screamed in pain as her gun hand was blown off. Both she and Dinobot looked around for the culprit, but none were close by. "Who did that!" she screamed. The answer she received was another blast, but this time to her right shoulder. The blast knocked her to the ground. Dinobot tried to stand, but pain raked through his battered frame. Holding firm, he pulled his sword out of his left chest plate, all the while agonizing pain shot through his body. Once the sword had cleared his chest, he tossed it aside and crawled to E.O.'s side. When he reached her, she was crouched over like a cat on all fours with her injured hand tucked into her right armpit. Dinobot reached to comfort her and hissed at the pain. "E… O."

"Leave me."

Dinobot ignored her pained words and leaned over her. As he did so the amulet fell onto the ground.

"Leave me!" It was then, when she looked away that she noticed his fallen article. The shock of the realization nearly forced her to loose her balance.

Demetrius, who had returned to the other battle, occasionally looked back to where E.O. was battling Dinobot. When he saw that she was down he ordered, "Euto, Rinco, Tarsis, help the commander!"

The three raptors paused their assault to glance toward E.O. Each in turn responded when they realized the dire circumstances that their leader was in. Rinco and Tarsis arrived first and attempted to block Dinobot by standing between he and E.O. Dinobot was taken off guard by their arrival, but his bewilderment lasted seconds when their persistence to 'get in his way' enraged him. He lunged at Tarsis, which left Rinco open to knee him in the abdomen. Dinobot fell to the ground coughing and the pair of teens pounced on him easily. With Dinobot occupied, Euto rushed to E.O.'s side and attempted to help her to her feet. "Leave me alone!" she exploded with rage, wincing at the pain that it induced.

"Come on, E.O., I'm here to help," Euto coaxed. "You have to get up!"

E.O looked up, surprised to find Euto. "Euto? But?" She turned to see Dinobot struggling with two of the terrible trio. "Let's get out of here." She allowed Euto to help her to her feet. "Raptors! Fall back!" The Raptor Gang acknowledged their leader and fell back, leaving the Predacons to storm the Maximal base alone.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Megatron as half of his fighting force evaporated. His Predacons turned to him in their confusion. "Keep fighting! Let the cowards run! We will keep fighting!"

The Raptors retreat turned the tide of the battle. The Maximals gained hope and forced back the Predacons until Megatron had no alternative but to call a retreat as well.

When it was clear that the Predacons were gone, for now, the Maximals assembled their forces to survey the damage.

"Dinobot, are you okay?" asked Optimus as Dinobot approached wearily from battle. Dinobot did not answer; instead he stumbled forward only to be caught by his leader. Seeing his injuries Optimus ordered, "quickly, get him to the CR chamber."

"Is anyone else damaged?" Optimus asked surveying his other troops as Dinobot was taken by Silverbolt toward the Axalon.

"No, just my pride," came a voice from behind Optimus, which gave him a start. He turned around slowly and was surprised to see the unbelievable... Rattrap.

"WHAT! Why are you looking at me like dat? You act like I'm suppose to be dead or somtin'."

"How did you? Where did you? What are you? When did you? Why are you … HERE?"

"Huh?"

"Your suppose to be half dead!"

"Oh that, na I decided not to, besides if I had gone to the white light Dinobot would have been joining me shortly, and I couldn't let that pred ruin my vacation."

"What?"

"Neva mind."

The Raptors fled back to their ship to begin repairs and assess the gathered intelligence they acquired from the battle.

"Sir, Megatron is on the vid screen. He wants to speak with you," said Euto.

"Patch it through to the med room," said E.O. "Megatron," E.O. greeted when his visage popped onto the screen.

"Why did you flee from battle, E.O.? I thought you were made of sterner stuff, a great warrior," said Megatron scoffed.

"I made a command decision."

"You are a coward!"

"NO! We pulled out due to injuries!" shouted E.O. angrily at Megatron. Demadex gently pushed E.O. back into her seat. She glared at him, but quickly calmed a bit, but continued in an angry tone. "Or can't ye tell that I'm in the med room being repaired as we speak. Not so hard, Demadex!"

"Sorry, Sir."

"How unfortunate. My deepest apologies. How long till your repairs are complete?"

"She won't be done for at least two days. She has to recuperate," Demadex told Megatron as he worked diligently at reconstructing E.O.'s destroyed appendage.

"You know a CR tank or chamber works much faster, E.O.," Megatron pointed out.

"Ye canna convince me those things work," said E.O. stubbornly.

"Or are you just afraid to admit your clostropho..."

"Good bye," E.O. turned off the screen before he could finish. "Idiot. Sometimes he just burns my servos!"

Axalon

Once Dinobot was repaired and functional the Maximals started the repairs to the Axalon. Both Rattrap and Dinobot were given clean bills of health, but the two would never be the same again. Rattrap wasn't so pessimistic and Dinobot became more reserved, almost like he was an empty shell void of emotions all together. No one truly noticed, except Rattrap. Maybe it was the near death experience, maybe it was the knowledge he gained from the old transformer, or maybe it was the fact that despite how many buttons he pushed nothing set him off. On the other hand it would have been his newest unusual habits of one sleep walking or two locking himself in his room and moping around the Axalon all day.

"Hey, Dinobutt what's up?"

"Go away, Rodent." Dinobot grumped as he tried to exit his quarters.

"Not until you tell me what's goin' on!"

"Was it you who shot her?" asked Dinobot, turning sharply to face Rattrap.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Was it you who shot her? The one at the battle outside the base," Dinobot ask again more desperately.

"Yeah, so what? In case ya didn't notice lizard lips she was goin' ta shoot you. Besides she had already stabbed you wit your own sword! Rememba?"

"Thank you." Dinobot bowed his head. "You did what I could not. Now leave me be."

"Okay," Rattrap said slowly as he left Dinobot's quarters, more confused then ever.

Raptor base

E.O. sat in her private quarters looking off into space. Demetrius entered. "You sent for me, Sir?" E.O. nodded and he took his customary position of standing at attention to her left. Neither spoke for quite some time till Demetrius broke the silence. "Sir, is there anything wrong?"

E.O. did not respond, still in deep thought. Demetrius leaned forward in an attempt to gain her attention. "He still has it," she remarked in a trance like state.

"Has what?"

"The amulet I gave him."

"Was this amulet of importance?"

"Aye. " She looked up at Demetrius, "why would he still have it?"

"I do not know, Sir."

"Just drop that!" E.O. snapped.

"Drop what, Sir?"

"That Sir bit. I'm not asking my second in command. I'm asking a friend and what I need is a friends advice!"

"Very well," Demetrius nodded moving away from her. Walking around the desk he sat down across from her. "What did you want to come of meeting him here?" She gave him a puzzled look before looking away defiantly. "E.O., I can't help you unless you tell me."

Razor Claw burst into the room chased by the Terrible Trio. "Ha, ha, ha you can't catch me," laughed the little raptor as she destroyed the room. E.O. grimaced and held her head as she watched, horrified, as her personal belongings were trampled on by the four youngest raptors.

"Oh yeah," laughed Tarsis, grabbing Razor Claw. Razor Claw screamed with delight and kicked Tarsis to make her escape. Startled by the attack Tarsis released Razor Claw before she ran to E.O. for protection. E.O. glared at her, but softened her features to see the happiness of youth in Razor Claw's face. "He, he, did you see that. I'm good at escaping the enemies clutches," she laughed breathlessly.

"Aye, I did," E.O. said, now smiling. E.O. lifted Razor Claw onto her lap and pushed a button on her desks' console. "Herrera, can ye please come to my office."

Yes, Sir.

While they waited for her arrival, E.O. had the trio and Demetrius pick up the demolished mess. Meanwhile, Razor Claw happily told E.O. of her day and the adventures she had aboard the ship.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" asked Herrera entering the room.

"Aye, that I did. I think that the terrible trio, and Raze (pronounced raise) here need to have a little time off from destroying the ship." The young raptors cowered at the mention of their names. "Can ye please take them outside to play, but keep a close eye on them."

"Yippee," shouted Razor Claw jumping from E.O.'s lap. "Really, Mamma? You'll let me go out!" she said with excitement. "Only if ye promise to obey Herrera AND not get into ANY trouble!"

"I wont, I wont, I pwomise."

"Good, now go with Herrera." Razor Claw scampered to where Herrera stood, took her hand, and began to lead her toward the exit. The terrible trio followed suit, happy that their fate was good. But that feeling soon disappeared when E.O. stopped them with a harsh warning, "If anything happens to her ye three will be the ones to suffer!"

The three gulped. "Yes, Sir."

E.O. smiled and looked back to Demetrius. Her spirits have been raised, but there was still sorrow in her optics. Once alone, the two confabulated about their current situation and fulfilling their intended goal- capturing both the Maximals and Predacons to be turned over to their opponents for ludicrous rewards!

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love, and God Bless

Elfy


End file.
